Frau's and Teito's confession
by black angel in love
Summary: Feau confess to Teito, and Teito says that he can get... ok, i must have gone crazy. did Teito said really what i think he said? ohmyGod! want to know what he said? read it to find out! i know the characters are ooc but please dont sue me. Male pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! I'm back with my second story! I know that I'm not that good with grammar, and that maybe the characters will be out of character, but please forgive me! This is only my second fiction, and I'm not used at writing something from other writers. Also, Cecile – chan, I haven't watched all the episodes of Durarara yet so please wait a little more! Oh yeah, I almost forgot. In this fiction, Mikage can talk to Teito with his mind, and Mikage's reincarnated self is fully grown, he can fly and talk.

Warning: This is a Shonen – ai fiction, meaning boy x boy love. If you don't like Shonen – ai, then don't read! If you read, it's not my fault. For the others, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: Why do I have to say something so sad? No guys I don't own 07 - ghost, no matter how much I want.

'**Thoughts'**

"Talk"

Teito has rebuilt the Raggs kingdom. He had rebuilt the castle and he had killed Ayanami. The people of the 7th districts church, asked Frau to go back with them, but Frau refused, saying: "The brat still needs to be protected. I will stay to be sure that his safe and to chase some hot or cute women." "Then me and Castor will stay too. Right, Castor?" "Of course we'll stay Labrador. Lance will stay with us too. Or else he might try to kill Frau. Isn't that right Lance?" Castor said in a tone that meant **'If you say no, I will torture you and then kill you'** (I don't know if Lance would try to kill Frau, but I read somewhere that he consider him his rival. Forgive me if I'm wrong). "Of course I'll stay Castor, Labrador, Frau. But only if Teito allows me to." "Of course you can stay. Now, if you excuse me, I'm not feeling too well. I'm going to rest." Teito went to his room, and putted on his training's clothes. He left, careful not to see anyone. He went to his private training grounds, unlocked the door, and when he got in, he locked it again. He approached a computer that was in there, he typed a code, and 20 virtual kors appeared. He attacked them while shouting: "That perverted bishop! It's his fault that I'm always mad! That perverted bishop! I'm sure he just stayed to chase after women. I hate him, yet I love him!" While he was saying this, he had eliminated all the virtual kors. After the fight was finished, he calmed down. He took a big bottle of water and consumed it all at once. Then he used a towel that was in the chair in front of the laptop. He looked around the room. It didn't have anything special. It had a table where the laptop was, a chair which was full of towels, a freezer full of big bottles with water, a horizontal bar, and a boxing bag. (I know that I used many things that they didn't have in the anime, but please forgive me!) Teito quickly went to his room, and changed his clothes. He lay to his bed and sighted. **'I wish Mikage was here. He would be able to tell me a way to forget that damn perverted bishop. I feel so alone.' 'Teito.' 'Mikage? Why can I hear you in my head and speak to you with** **my mind?' 'I asked our inventor to allow me to come back to earth to talk with you. From what I** **heard, you're in love with a perverted bishop. And that means that you love Frau.' 'Mikage, don't say it so easily. It is different to hear it from other people.' 'Teito, just tell him. You never know how he feels.' 'He** **doesn't like boys. He is always after a woman.' 'You don't know if he likes boys or not for sure. You should tell him.' 'I won't.' 'You're as stubborn as ever. Go to my ****reincarnation. Maybe if you talk to him you'll** **find an answer. Now, I have to go. I might be able to see you later. Teito, be happy.'** **'Thanks** **Mikage. I will go to talk to your reincarnated self.' **Teito got off the bed, and went to Mikage. He passed many rooms, and when he finally reached the end of the corridor, he got in. Mikage allowed to his room, only Frau, Labrador, Castor, Lance, Teito and those who brought his food and water. No one else. "Hallo Mikage. How are you doing?" "Better than you. I can notice that you're emotional cracked again. What did he do this time?" "He said that he stayed to protect me and to chase after women. I'm sure that he only stayed to chase after women. I went to train so that I would calm down. I don't know how I managed to not explode in front of them. What am I going to do?" "Tell him. You don't know what will happen until you tell him. Have faith in your self. You're a king already damn it! If you're emotional crashed, then you won't be able to lead the country. Now go and sleep. And while you sleep think about it." "Thanks, Mikage. See you later." Teito went to his room, and lay to his bed. He slept, and he had a dream. In his dream, he saw Frau. When he woke up, he was sweating. **'Darn it, not again. I** **really am going crazy. If I have one more dream like this I will snap.'** Teito stood up and went to the bath area. He got into his personal bath and relaxed. After an hour, he stood up. He scanned the room searching for a towel. The room had a big bath, 3 selves with towels, a bar so that if Teito wanted, he could make something to drink while he was in the bath and it had a freezer with foods too. Teito found the towels, putted the bigger one around him and went to his room. He dressed and went to a big room where his throne was and waited for the royal council to start. When it started he said: "The royal consultant Rikuo, wanted to make a proposal. Rikuo, tell us your proposal." "Your majesty, there are people who are not able to pay for their food and clothes in this country. And this leads them into selling a family member. I suggest taking all these families to the castle and telling them to work for you and that we will pay for their food, clothes and the other things that they want. Do you agree?" "I agree. I know what not having anything means. In the journey I did, Frau wanted to teach me how to swim, and while I was trying not to drawn, someone stole our money. And because we lost our money, I had to go and serve in some disgusting bar and they tried to sell me. Now, I said that I agree. The meeting is over. All of you do the preparations. I'm going to rest."

To be continue

Likes it? Hated it? Just tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Warning: Shonen ai. Don't like, don't read

Disclaimer: Is Teito with Frau in the anime? No guys, I don't own 07 ghost no matter how much I want.

"Speech"

Teito was sleeping when he heard a voice. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Frau. "What do you want Frau?" "I just want to tell you something." "Is it so important that it can't wait till tomorrow?" "Yes. I'm sorry that I woke you up. I just couldn't wait anymore." "Frau?" Teito asked with a soft voice. "You have such a cute voice. Why do you always shout at me?" "Frau, were you drinking again?" "Why does it matter?" "Frau, you're acting weird. You should come see me tomorrow." "No! You're the reason I was drinking, so you will hear me out, want it or not!" "Frau, why were you drinking?" Teito asked in a soft voice again. "I heard the council saying that you have to get married. I don't want you to get married." "Frau, what has gotten into you? You aren't like this usually." "Damn it Teito! I love you! I want to kiss you, touch you and make love to you." When Frau said those words, Teito's face got scarlet. "You don't mean it. You just want to play with me for the night. In the morning all this will be only an adventure to you. I don't want to get hurt." "Teito, I mean it. I have been chasing after girls only because when I do something I can forget you. I don't want to lie to myself again. I really love you." "I'm not getting married. This is the council's decision. But if I say no, they can't do anything. After all I'm into boys." Teito said, his face getting more red if that is possible. "But you need to have a child to success you." "Because I am the Pandora box, I have had some changes to my body. I can give birth to children as well. (I took this from other fictions but they weren't 07 ghost fictions. They were Naruto's fictions.)" "Then do you agree to become my only mate for as long as we live?" "Yes!" Teito said with a scarlet face. Frau leaned in to Teito, and kissed him. He started to take of Teito's clothes, and Teito got rid of Frau's clothes. Frau did many perverted things to him, plus he left Teito pregnant. The next morning, Teito woke up, and couldn't find Frau anywhere. Then, the door opened and Frau stepped in with Teito's breakfast. "You woke up just in time. I made you breakfast. Eat it before it gets cold." Teito blushed. '**Oh god, he's so cute.' **Frau thought. **'Darn it, he's so handsome even while acting like my wife.'** Teito thought. Teito ate, and when he finished, he kissed Frau. "Thank you. It was delicious." "Was it as delicious as me?" "Frau, you perverted bishop!" Teito shouted and kicked and punched Frau. "I was kidding." "Good. Now let's call the council. We must tell them that I'm not going to marry a girl, that I found my life's mate, and that I'm pregnant." "Ok." Teito called the council and Frau, sat on the throne with Teito on his lap. Teito's face was scarlet. "Your majesty, while did you call the council?" "I heard from Frau that you were planning to get me to marry a girl so that she would give birth to a child. But I'm not going to marry a girl, because I love Frau, and he loves me back and second, because I'm Pandora's Box, my body changed a little. Because of that I got pregnant." "When you say changes, you mean that you have turned into a girl?" "No! I mean that I have some organs that girls have and because of them I'm able to get pregnant. Now, there is one more thing. Get ready with preparations for Frau's and mine's wedding. We're getting married tomorrow. Dismissed." The council left and Frau kissed Teito. He licked Teito's lip to ask for permission, and Teito opened his mouth. Frau slipped his tongue in and they fought with their tongues. Frau won, and he explored Teito's mouth. Teito broke the kiss. "Frau, let's stop here today. Tomorrow we'll marry and I want to be able to walk." "Fine." They were together the whole day. When the night came, they slept together. The next morning they went to the church and got married. After they were officially husband and husband, Frau carried Teito to their room bridal style and didn't let him go not even for a moment. The months passed, and Teito gave birth to a girl. After five years, the girl was with her parents at the palace's garden. "Mommy, I made you a ring! Daddy I made you a necklace!" "Airi, they're beautiful. Thank you." "Mommy is right. Thank you, Airi." Airi smiled, and Frau with Teito smiled too.

The end.

Ok, I know that the ending wasn't that good but I hope you liked it. Please review!


End file.
